Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: My personal version of Path of Radiance! :D Hope You Enjoy! :D Added my own characters and I don't think this story should be rated M, but just in case for future chapters, Please Read! This version has a lot more romance than the actual game does :D Enjoy Reading My Version of PoR :D History on OC will come later, she's very secretive so stay tuned for more :p Thank You :p
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, some of the story (and quotes), the actual characters of Fire Emblem, etc. They Belong to the Wonderful, Creative Nintendo ;)**

**I do own, however, my own personal characters such as Hailey, Hena, and Kila**

**Hope You Enjoy my version of Path of Radiance!**

**Please Review What You Think Because I Want To Become A Better Writer**

**(Plus, I've never got a review before and I really want to read one O.o)**

**Aaanyway, Enjoy! :P**

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance**

**Prologue: Mercenaries**

Ike and his father Greil were training in the forest again to help Ike become a full-fledged mercenary. He couldn't wait any longer. His father, though, wanted to make sure he was ready to ensure his safety. As they were training, they heard the familiar voice of Mist.

"Dad! Ike!" she called after her two family members.

"Ah Mist", Greil said. Right when Greil was supposedly vulnerable, Ike tried to swing his wooden practice sword at his father to get a hard hit. Greil dodged it with ease and landed a hard blow to Ike's back.

"Ike! Oh no!" Mist went running up to her unconscious older brother.

As Mist was taking care of her brother, Hailey, the Greil Mercenaries' warning caller came running up beside her boss. She was seventeen and called a warning whenever she saw bandits heading their way or destroying nearby towns. She used many different weapons including tombs (magic), swords, and bows. She also had a notable accent that made her make the "awe" sound when saying specific sounds and whenever she introduced herself, she had a bit of an accented "ail", thus making her a lady of a few words. Hailey also took her job rather seriously, but it was also an important job so no one could blame her. She also made different medicines to help the ill and injured. This led to Rhys being not as busy making them himself.

About 45 minutes later, Ike had finally awakened from his slumber. "Mist, what happened?" he asked his sister who was picking flowers.

"Father beat you in practice again, so I decided to be a nice sister and help her brother out", she smirked.

"Hmph, so Ike awre you going to face your fathair again?" Hailey questioned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" replied the blue-haired trainee.

"Wonderful! Well, get ready son because I'm not gonna go easy on you" Greil exclaimed from behind.

"I don't think that saying you wawent' gonna go easy on heme was a bit of a waste, because I know a lot of useless bawedits who would say the same", Hailey commented.

"Ha! You've got a point there!"

Ike just snickered as he got ready to face his father once more, as well as hoping his father would finally allow him to become a full-fledged mercenary.


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**This part of the chapter is also going to be short; this is the tutorial part of the game, so yes it's going to be short. **

** Note: Hailey's accent will not be added into the text**

**Other chapters will also be divided into base and fighting parts.**

Ike got ready to fight. He knew if he succeeded, he would become a mercenary; if he failed, he would still be a trainee.

"Come on Ike! You can beat him!" Mist yelled anxiously.

"Be realistic Mist", Hailey smirked.

"I have to agree with that statement!"

"Ah, hello Boyd", said Greil.

"Really Hailey? You had to say that?" Ike questioned.

"Of course."

"Alright, enough with the chit chat and actually, I'm having second thoughts. Boyd, why don't you face Ike before he faces me", Greil suggested.

"Okay"

"Now that's being realistic", chuckled the warning caller.

"Haha, I personally think it's not being realistic, I mean Ike's facing _Boyd_!" Mist mocked the green-haired mercenary.

"Haha, true that!"

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Boyd yelled at the two.

"We know", the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, that's enough! Start the training!" Greil commanded.

Ike started the fight. He swung hard at his opponent and hit him straight on the shoulder. Boyd then tried to swing his axe at the blunette, but he was too quick for the warrior and counter attacked him. Boyd, not being able to get out of harm's way, fell to the ground in pain at the two strikes.

"YEAH! GO IKE!" cheered Mist.

Hailey simply giggled at how poorly Boyd had done at the match. "Man, you suck!"

"Shut up! He just got lucky!"

"Alright Ike, ready to face me?" Greil asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've been ready!" Ike said confidently.

"Alright, here I come!"

Ike, again, started the battle. Ike landed a pretty hard blow on Greil, but Greil had, unlike Boyd, hit him back. They ended up going on like this for about a half an hour and ended up with Ike as the winner.

"Yeah! Finally! So Father, can I finally become a full-fledged mercenary", Ike asked his old man.

"Hmph, alright, you'll be starting tomorrow", Greil replied.

"You did great Ike! Congratulations!" Mist exclaimed happily while running to her two family members.

"It's about time your old man stops being such a stuck up ass", Hailey stated.

"HA! YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT ON THAT ONE!" Greil laughed out loud.

"Alright, we better get back to camp, let's go", Mist suggested. And at that, the group went back to the camp. Ike could barely contain his excitement.

**That Night around the Campfire**

"You better get some rest Ike, first day on the job is always the hardest", Hailey told Ike.

"Doesn't matter what time I go to bed, I won't be able to sleep with all of this excitement."

"I bet not; you've waited a long time for this" Hailey smiled.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this", Ike said.

"Haha, I know; well, I'm gonna be heading to bed, I'm getting tired", the blonde yawned.

"Alright, good night Hailey."

"Good Night Ike." The blonde then entered her tent to have a good night's sleep. Ike was still smiling with excitement flowing through his veins. Mercenary life is what he has been training for, for as long as he could remember.


End file.
